Дюна (телесериал)
thumb|250px|Плакат фильма «Дю́на» ( — «Дюна Фрэнка Герберта») — трёхсерийный фантастический мини-сериал режиссёра и сценариста Джона Харрисона по одноимённому роману Фрэнка Герберта, впервые показанный на телеканале Sci Fi Channel в 2000 году. Имеет продолжение под названием «Дети Дюны» (2003). Сюжет В сериал включено несколько сцен, отсутствовавших в книге. В частности, была увеличена роль принцессы Ирулан. Некоторые из дополнительных сцен доступны только в DVD-версии. В далеком будущем существование галактической империи зависит от вещества, называемого пряность ( ), которое добывается на планете Арракис, также известной как Дюна. Император Коррино отобрал планету у жестоких представителей дома Харконнен и передал её под управление более мирного дома Атрейдес. Это приводит к усилению давней вражды между домами: люди Харконненов совершают несколько покушений на лидеров Атрейдесов и в конце концов уничтожают дом противника. Выживают лишь наложница герцога Джессика и её сын Пол. Оставшиеся Атрейдесы присоединяются к фрименам — аборигенам пустыни. Бедуины признают в Поле мессию, предсказанного в пророчестве как Муад'диб. Среди фрименов он находит свою любовь — девушку по имени Чани. Тем временем Харконнены не без помощи Императора и Космической гильдии захватывают власть на планете и начинают вытеснять фрименов с их земель. Пол Муад’Диб во главе народа пустыни свергает тиранию, объявляет Императора низложенным, а себя — новым императором вселенной со столицей на Арракисе. Для закрепления своих прав он вынужден пойти на династический брак с дочерью прежнего императора принцессой Ирулан. В ролях Дом Атрейдес thumb|220px * Уильям Хёрт — герцог Лето Атрейдес * Алек Ньюман — Пол Атрейдес / Муад'Диб * Саския Ривз — леди Джессика * Джеймс Уотсон — Дункан Айдахо * Ян Власак — Суфир Хават * Пол Мориарти — Гёрни Халлек * Роберт Рассел — доктор Веллингтон Юэ * Лора Бёртон — Алия Атрейдес Дом Харконнен * Иэн Макнис — барон Владимир Харконнен * Мэтт Кислар — Фейд-Раута Харконнен * Ласло Киш — Глоссу Раббан * Ян Унгер — ментат Питер де Вриз * Дэвид Фишер — ассасин Дом Коррино * Джанкарло Джаннини — падишах-император Шаддам IV Коррино * Джули Кокс — принцесса Ирулан Коррино-Атрейдес * Мирослав Таборский — граф Хасимир Фенринг * Тереза Семлерова — Фарра * Дэвид Фишер — Арамшам * Павел Цайзл — капитан сардукаров Фримены * Уве Оксенкнехт — Стилгар * Барбора Кодетова — Чани * Якоб Шварц — Отейм * Карел Добры — доктор Пардот КайнзDr. Pardot Kynes (Character) * Кристофер Ли Браун — Джамис * Ярослава Шиктанцова — Шэдаут Мэйпс * Ноэль ле Бон — Турок * Иво Новак — Фарук Бене Гессерит * Зузана Гейслерова — преподобная мать Гайя-Елена Моийам * Драгомира Фиалкова — преподобная мать Рамалло * Петра Куликова — молодая мать Рамалло Контрабандисты * Павел Крыж — Эсмар Туек * Джефф Кастер — Лингар Беут Отзывы Критики встретили мини-сериал в целом положительноReview of Dune: The Miniseries Airs on the SCIFI Channel by John C. Snider. December 3rd, 4th and 5th, 2000Frank Herbert’s Dune: It can be filmed! A review of the Sci-Fi Channel Miniseries by Fred BushJames Schellenberg: Review of Frank Herbert’s Dune. Отмечалась близость сюжета к книге, соответствие первоисточнику. Положительной оценки удостоилась игра Иэна Макниса в роли барона Харконнена. Вместе с тем, критики отмечали малобюджетность постановки, визуальную слабость картины. Награды и номинации Награды * 2001 — «Эмми» — Лучшие спецэффекты в мини-сериале, фильме или специальном выпуске телепередачи (за работу в 1-й серии) * 2001 —«Эмми» — Лучшая работа оператора в мини-сериале, фильме или специальном выпуске телепередачи — Витторио Стораро (за работу в 2-й серии) Номинации * 2001 — «Эмми» — Лучшая работа звукорежиссёра в мини-сериале, фильме или специальном выпуске телепередачи (за работу в 3 серии) * 2001 — «Сатурн» — Лучшая телепостановка в одном жанре Примечания Ссылки * Страница фильма на сайте Scifi.com * «Дюна» на сайте Internet Movie Database * «Дюна» на сайте Rotten Tomatoes * «Дюна» на сайте Metacritic * «Дюна» на сайте Allmovie * «Дюна» на сайте TV.com en:Frank Herbert's Dune Категория:Фильмы